


Attraction

by Rospberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rospberry/pseuds/Rospberry
Summary: Attraction takes a while. (A quirky Hermione/Snape ficlet)





	

Disclaimer: Characters from the Harry Potter Universe belong to JK Rowling and are used without permission but with no intent to defraud. 

Author's Notes: Many thanks to my fantastic beta mayalaen. A birthday fic for amightypenguin - something a little different. 

*

It began as admiration, for her intellect, her reasoning – all the things that had always marked her out from the rest. 

She avoided him when she could, which became problematic when they had to work together.

The strength of her will was intoxicating. He savoured their stimulating discussions, increasingly eager to inflame her passions just so he could watch the sparks dance in her eyes.

Arguing with him required a long Floo rant to Harry and at least half a bottle of wine; when it was about potions, a whole bottle.

Her perfume was subtle: light and floral. Lilac-based, he would have guessed had anyone had cause to question him. 

He smelled. On a good day, of burnt wood.

No longer a child, she had taken to wearing her hair in a French twist, stray curls occasionally escaping to seductively trickle onto her cheeks and neck. He found it enchanting.

The grease made his hair shine.

In an effort to impress, he took to being polite. Once, he even paid her a compliment.

Being described as 'looking adequate' required two bottles of wine and a box of Honeydukes' best chocolate. Harry stopped answering the Floo. 

He gave her red roses.

She'd have preferred them alive and flowering, not powdered and mixed with shrivelled fig.

He asked her to a ball.

Taken aback, she said she was already going with friends, but he was welcome to join them. She consoled herself with the thought there would be a LOT of wine there.

The house-elves encouraged him to bathe properly, laying out dress robes pre-scented with Muggle aftershave. Excitement was a new emotion for him.

She began with the white, moved on to the red, and by the time she was considering spirits, she'd decided that he was actually quite handsome

Even rosy-cheeked and giggly, he thought she was beautiful. Uncharacteristically, he accepted some wine.

When the ball was almost over, and they'd retreated to the relative sanctuary of the garden, she made a startling discovery. He possessed the most dextrous tongue of any man she's ever met, and the size of his cock required her to use two hands.

Hermione Ganger and Severus Snape were married within the month.


End file.
